The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic instrument.
It is known in the art that a semiconductor chip is bonded face down to a hard substrate, such as in chip-on-glass (COG). In this mounting form, since the substrate has no, or only a small degree of, elasticity, an increase in bonding strength of the electrical connection section between the semiconductor chip and the substrate has been demanded.